1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treated object modifying apparatus, a printing apparatus, a printing system, and a method for manufacturing a printout.
2. Description of the Related Art
Improvement in the throughput of conventional inkjet recording apparatuses by using high-speed printing has been difficult, because most inkjet recording apparatuses are shuttle-based, in which a head is moved back and forth in the width direction of a recording medium, e.g., a paper sheet or a film. To allow such recording apparatuses to provide high-speed printing, one-pass printing, in which an arrangement of a plurality of heads covering the entire width of the recording medium is passed across the sheet to record at once, has been disclosed recently.
One-pass printing is effective in improving the printing speed. However, because time intervals at which ink droplets are ejected to form dots adjacent to each other are short, and each of the ink droplets is ejected to form an adjacent dot before the ink droplet ejected earlier permeates into the recording medium, coalescence of the adjacent dots (hereinafter, referred to as ink-droplet interference) is likely to occur, and may reduce image quality. Related art examples are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-310652, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-154256, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-281796.
In view of the above-described conventional problems, there is a need to provide a treated object modifying apparatus, a printing apparatus, printing system, and a method for manufacturing a printout capable of modifying a treated object in such a manner that a high-quality printout is produced.